


Mais que amigos, brothers.

by Lan_ChanHy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotheragem, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_ChanHy/pseuds/Lan_ChanHy
Summary: Onde Chanyeol e Sehun eram mais que amigos, eram brothers, com todos os direitos e privilégios possíveis.





	Mais que amigos, brothers.

Era mais uma noite de sábado típica, onde os dois melhores amigos se reuniram para comer e jogar vídeo-game depois de um treino puxado de basquete. 

Já era um costume dos dois. Era natural deles se reunirem na casa de um dos dois e ficarem vagabundeando a noite toda juntos.

Era por isso que a cena que se desenrolava naquele momento era natural. 

Em cima da mesinha de centro, uma caixa de pizza de frango com catupiry entreaberta e algumas latinhas de coca vazias, junto aos controles do PS4 - esse agora desligado - e alguns papéis de bala espalhados por ali.

Sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na cama, estava Sehun, o morador da casa, com uma bala de morango na boca e o celular na mão, os cabelos castanhos caindo pelos olhos. Já no chão, deitado em seu colo, estava o seu melhor amigo, Chanyeol, esse que também tinha uma bala na boca, mas essa de uva, também mexendo no celular, os cachinhos bonitos bagunçados de maneira fofa. 

Ambos os rapazes estavam quietos, vez ou outra lançando um comentário bobo. As barrigas de ambos cheias de pizza e Coca-Cola. 

Praticamente dois vagabundos. 

Praticamente.

\- Hey brother, posso te fazer uma pergunta? - Chanyeol perguntou, do nada, quebrando o silêncio que era mantido no quarto pequeno e com cheiro de pizza e perfume masculino. 

\- Bom, você acabou de fazer uma, mas pode perguntar sim. - Sehun brincou, mas respondeu, ainda concentrado no celular, sorrindo todo bonito ao ver uma foto do seu amigo Baekhyun com o namorado dele, Kyungsoo. Eles ficavam tão bem juntos...

\- Você acha que é errado a gente se beijar? - Chanyeol perguntou, estranhamente sério, quase fazendo que Sehun engasgasse com a bala que chupava.

\- O que? Por quê? - Sehun perguntou, levemente preocupado, travando e colocando o celular ao seu lado, enrolando os seus dedos nos cachinhos que caiam pelas suas pernas, quase que para se distrair da pergunta tão assustadora e incomum.

\- Sei lá, isso veio na minha cabeça agora. - Chanyeol mordeu os lábios, encarando o Oh que estava acima de si e se derretendo todo com os carinhos nos seus cabelos. 

\- Ah, eu acho que não, é só na brotheragem, né? - Sehun poderou, acariciando o rosto do maior com carinho, sorrindo todo bobo com a maneira como ele fechou os olhos e sorriu, quase manhoso. - Por quê? Você acha que é errado? - Perguntou, levemente preocupado, agora acariciando uma pinta muito fofa que o Park tinha em cima da sobrancelha.

\- Na verdade eu não acho que tem nada de errado a gente se beijar, sabe? Tipo, na brotheragem. - Chanyeol se ergueu, se sentando do lado do Oh, o encarando nos olhos. - Mas é que uns caras 'tavam falando isso lá na 'facul e eu fiquei pensando nisso. - Confessou meio coradinho, encarando o menor com um ar de "sei lá", a medida que deva de ombros. 

\- Entendi. - Sussurrou ao entender, já mais aliviado. - Sabe, ignora esses caras, a gente é brother e se pega por diversão, não tem nada de errado nisso. - Sehun sussurrou, acariciando a bochecha do maior com carinho. - É só na brotheragem, sacou? 

\- Saquei. - Chanyeol concordou, descendo o olhar em direção aos lábios inchadinhos do Oh, esses vermelhinhos. - Só na brotheragem. - Disse baixinho, encarando o menor mais uma vez, logo puxando o menor para mais perto, aproximando os rostos.

\- Exatamente, é só na brotheragem. - Sehun confirmou, deixando um selo na bochecha do maior, com carinho. Logo depois outro, e outro, antes de selar a boquinha gostosa do Park com carinho, em alguns selinhos lentos e estalados.

\- Sabe esse papo me deixou com vontade. Vamos praticar a brotheragem? - Chanyeol perguntou, divertido, logo que os selinhos n su boca pararam, rindo todo fofinho ao sentir um beijo gostoso na ponta do seu nariz, de leve.

\- É claro, brother. Sempre que você quiser. - Sehun sussurou brincalhão, juntando os lábios de ambos os rapazes de maneira lenta, sua mão esquerda acariciando de maneira lenta a cintura coberta por um pijama, a direita se perdendo nos meios dos cachos bonitos. 

Chanyeol arfou entre o beijo, se sentando no colo do mais novo com a ajuda desse, com uma perna de cada lado, seus braços se enlaçando no pescoço desse, a medida que sua pele se arrepiava ao sentir a mão quente se infiltrar por dentro da sua roupa, acariciando sua cintura por baixo dessa. 

\- Hmm. - Sehun gemeu baixinho ao sentir a língua esperta do maior pedir passagem, o quadril bonito se ondulando de maneira lenta contra o seu. 

\- Gostoso. - Chanyeol sussurrou quando se separaram, ofegantes, causando um riso baixo por parte do Oh, seus próprios lábios inchados. 

\- Eles falam essas coisas pois eles não tem o amigo gostoso como você. - Sehun sussurrou, encarando o Park de uma maneira brincalhona, enquando lentamente acariciava a pele ao seu alcance, de maneira provocativa. 

\- Nós não somos amigos, somos brothers - Chanyeol brincou, divertido, lentamente mordendo o seu lábio inferior, para provocar, a tensão sexual sendo perceptível entre os dois homens. - E eu sei, eu sou uma delícia.- Lembrou, sorrindo de canto para o mais novo.

\- Convencido. - Sehun riu, puxando a Park para mais perto, juntando os corpos, os lábios de ambos a centímetros de distância. 

\- Um convencido que você adora. - Chanyeol riu, lentamente roçando os seus lábios nos do menor, encarando-o nos olhos. - Não é, brother? - Perguntou com a voz macia, acariciando o pescoço logo de Sehun de maneira lenta, sentindo os poucos pelos ali se arrepiarem.

\- É claro, brother. - Sehun sorriu, rapidamente se erguendo e deixando um selo rápido nos lábios inchados do Park, causando um barulho estalado, logo depois de arrumando e sorrindo todo bonito para o Park.

Chanyeol gargalhou de uma maneira gostosa demais, antes de se curvar e retribuir o selo, de maneira um pouco mais lenta, movendo suas mãos em direção aos cabelos curtos do Oh, entrelaçando-os nos dedos. Em seguida, provocando, passou a língua esperta sobre os lábios do menor, molhando-os com saliva.

Sehun, para não ficar para trás, infiltrou suas mãos nos shorts folgados do maior, vagarosamente agarrando as nádegas fofas com os dedos, massageando as bandas de maneira lenta, tudo isso enquanto encarava o Park nos olhos. 

\- Porra, você me dá tanta tesão. - Chanyeol disse baixinho, mordendo os lábios do Oh de maneira lenta, a medida que ondulava o seu quadril, ora empinando-se contra as mãos do menor, ora roçando seu volume coberto pelo short no volume aparente dele.

\- Eu que o diga, Park. - Sehun grunhiu, excitado, apertando e acariciado as bandas fartas, lentamente descendo o short folgado do maior em conjunto, como quem não quer nada. 

\- Tira esses shorts logo, Hunnie. Eu 'tô tão duro. - Gemeu contra os lábios do outro, arranhando a nuca desse, de maneira quase desesperada, o pau do Oh pulsando contra o seu. 

\- Impaciente. - Sehun ralhou, rapidamente removendo o short do Park, o pau duro desse agora pulsando contra a sua barriga (Chanyeol não era muito fã de dormir de cueca, okay?).

\- Você 'tá duro mesmo. - Sehun riu, Lentamente envolvendo a ereção do amigo com a ponta dos dedos, a glande inchada pulsando contra o seu toque. - É por mim? - Apertou a cabecinha inchada com força, de uma maneira quase dolorosa, mas ainda sim gostosa 'pra caralho.

\- Filho da puta. - Chanyeol xingou, tremendo de levinho e afundando sua cabeça no ombro do menor, enebriado e excitado para um caramba.

\- Um filho da puta que você adora. - Repetiu a frase do Park, lentamente descendo e subindo com os seus dígitos pelo volume quente. 

\- Porra... - Chanyeol gemeu, apertando os ombros do mais novo com força, movendo seu quadril para frente e jogando a cabeça para trás, seu corpo se contorcendo de prazer.

\- HmHmm. - Sehun gemeu baixinho, lentamente pegando uma das mãos do Park e colocando por cima da sua ereção, insinuando. - Você vai me ajudar também? Eu estou tão duro quanto você. - Sehun perguntou baixinho, encarando o mais alto com os olhos pedientes, gemendo pesado ao sentir o maior apertar o seu volume com gosto. 

\- É claro, direitos iguais, certo? - Chanyeol perguntou sorridente e excitado, sorrindo de cantinho, apertando o volume nada discreto mais uma vez, escutando um gemidinho um pouco mais falho por parte do mais novo. 

\- Por favor. - O pedido quase manhoso fez a ereção do Park pulsar contra o toque do menor. 

Com rapidez, Chanyeol puxou a calça do moletom do menor para baixo, junto da cueca que essa usava, a ereção longa do Oh "saltando" para fora, tão malditamente duro que Chanyeol sentiu dó. Com lentidão, envolveu o membro duro com a sua mão, massageando toda a extensão vagarosamente.

\- Hmmmm. A-ah. - Sehun gemeu baixinho, levando Chanyeol a gemer também. Ambos os amigos se entreolharam, antes que Chanyeol tomasse a atitude de beijar o menor novamente, os lábios tocando-se de maneira lenta.

De maneira lenta, Chanyeol infiltrou sua língua na boca do Oh, a saliva se espalhando pelas bocas e as línguas se esfregando uma na outra, pré-gozo escorrendo de ambos os membros. O beijo em si era completamente luxurioso, com direito a mordidas e chupões nos lábios de ambos os rapazes, esses excitados 'pra um caralho' e doidos para gozar, como só uma brotheragem marota conseguia deixá-los.

\- Porra. Porra... P-porra. - Sehun gemeu, separando o beijo, encarando o maior de maneira ofegante, tremendo ao sentir Chanyeol aumentar o ritmo da punheta, barulhos molhados soando pelo cômodo levemente iluminado.

Como não era nenhum bobo, o Oh também aumentou o ritmo da punheta que fazia no Park, enterrando a cabeça no ombro desse e gemendo mais e mais alto, a medida que sentia a mão esperta espalhando pré-gozo pelo seu membro e o seu orgasmo chegando.

\- Porra, sua mão é tão boa. - Sehun gemeu um tantinho mais alto, mordendo o ombro do maior com força e apertando a bunda dessa com vontade, juntando ainda mais os corpos, praticamente prensando uma ereção na outra.

\- Droga, por que sua voz é tão boa gemendo, Sehun? - Chanyeol puxou o menor pelos cabelos, o encarando nos olhos e o beijando novamente, dessa vez com gemidos misturados, saliva escapando do ósculo.

Lentamente, Chanyeol segurou a mão do menor, a afastando da sua própria ereção e a mantendo presa do lado do corpo do Oh, lhe fazendo gemer curioso no meio do beijo. Vagarosamente, Chanyeol aproveitou a proximidade dos corpos e juntou os dois membros, envolvendo os dois com a sua mão, em uma masturbação dupla. 

\- Porra. - Foi a única que o Oh gemeu, quebrando o beijo momentaneamente, logo o restaurando, de uma maneira muito mais intensa. Aproveitando do pequeno estado de surpresa do Park, retirou sua mão presa do aperto desse e usou-a para segurar os cabelos cacheados do Park, em um aperto quase que dominante.

\- Hmmm... - Chanyeol gemeu entre o beijo, usando da sua mão agora livre para ajudar a envolver ambos os membros, o contato quente e úmido fazendo-o se contorcer no colo de Sehun.

\- Drogas, se você continuar assim, e-eu vou gozar. - Sehun gemeu contra os lábios do mais velho, molestando a carne da bunda farta desse com vontade, mais e mais pré-porra escorrendo e melando ambos os membros, a sensação do orgasmo lentamente se apossando do seu corpo.

\- S-se isso serve de consolo, e-eu também 'tô quase. - Chanyeol sussurrou contra os lábios do menor, tremendo todo, malditamente quente e sensível, como somente uma masturbação marota conseguia lhe deixar, sensibilidade que só aumentava com a presença do seu amigo.-

Você é tão malditamente gostoso, seu filho da puta. - Sehun xingou, deixando um tapa forte na bunda do maior, seu mão que segurava os cabelos desse puxando a cabeça do Park para trás, expondo o pescoço branco. Pescoço branco esse que o Oh adorava maltratar.

\- Idiota. - Chanyeol gemeu ao sentir uma série de lambidas e beijos na pele do seu pescoço sensível, uma ou outra mordida sendo depositada ali também, junto a alguns pequenos chupões. - V-vai ficar marcado. - O Park gemeu, já sabendo que algumas marcas vermelhas ficariam aparentes no seu pescoço branco.

\- Essa é a intenção. - Sehun riu baixinho, gemendo arrastado no ouvido do maior. - Porra, eu vou gozar. - Gemeu arrastado, mordendo a clavícula do Park com força, com deleite sentindo a sua extensão sensível sendo acariciada pelos dedos ágeis do amigo, a fricção entre os membros só melhorando tudo. 

Com aqueles toques molhados e sujos, não demorou nada para que os dois amigos gozassem. 

Sehun veio primeiro, mordendo o ombro do amigo com força e revirando os olhos atrás das pálpebras, a medida que apertava a bunda do maior com força, gozando na mão e na ereção desse, sujando ambos os baixos-ventres com a sua porra. 

Ao escutar o gemido rouquinho que o seu best deu bem no seu ouvido, Chanyeol também gozou, logo depois, tremendo de levinho e jogando a cabeça para trás, a medida que a sua boca se abria em um gemido mudo, dessa vez sendo a sua porra a sujar os rapazes.

\- A-ah... - Chanyeol respirou pesado, ainda com a cabeça jogada para trás, lentamente parando com os movimentos que fazia com a sua mão, logo depois que toda a porra foi expulsa de ambos os membros. 

Sehun suspirou alto, fechando os olhos e colocando uma mão por sobre sua testa, tremendo de levinho e sentindo o frenesi do orgasmo escapando pelo seu corpo, lhe deixando mole, mas satisfeito.

\- Eu adoro isso. - Chanyeol riu baixinho, limpando suas mãos sujas na sua camiseta e sorrindo todo bonito para o menor, que lhe sorriu de volta, o Oh lentamente acariciando a cintura quente e suada desse, o encarando sobre a mão.

\- Por isso que eu adoro uma brotheragem, a gente se pega, goza junto e continua amigo. - Sehun riu, arrumando seus cabelos molhados de suor com a mão, os colocando para trás, seu peito subindo e descendo.

\- Acho melhor a gente se limpar depois dessa. Nós sujamos tudo. - Chanyeol observou, apontando para baixo, bem para a bagunça de gozo que os dois caras tinham feito, fato esse que causou uma gargalhada divertida em Sehun.

\- Não me culpe, culpe os nossos hormônios. - Sehun puxou o maior pelos cabelos, deixando um selo afetuoso na bochecha desse, deixando um pequena mordida depois, bem de leve.

\- Claro, claro. Os hormônios. - Chanyeol concordou, deixando um selo calmo na boca do Oh, apenas um pequeno estalar, esse que logo evoluiu para um beijo calmo e lento, bastante diferente dos beijos apressados que eles tinham trocado antes. 

\- Vamos lá tomar o banho? Eu não quero dormir sujo de porra. - Chanyeol perguntou baixinho, levemente divertido, quando o beijo se findou, encarando o amigo com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

\- Não pode ser depois não? 'Tô com 'mó preguiça. - Sehun fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás, preguiçoso, rindo ao sentir um tapa fraco na cabeça, esse desferido pelo Park.

\- Se você vier agora, eu talvez ignore aquela derrota desastrosa que você levou de mim. - Sorriu maldoso, rindo alto ao ver a cara de desgosto por parte do menor.

\- Sacanagem em... A culpa não foi minha, o controle desligou bem na hora. - Defendeu-se, emburrado, vendo o seu amigo se levantar do seu colo.

\- Falou algo, "mimizento? - Chanyeol se afastando bem a tempo de desviar do tapa forte que levaria na orelha, colocando as mãos na cintura e mostrando a língua. 

\- Vai de foder. - Sehun xingou, mostrando o dedo do meio enquanto se levantava, escutando o Park rir enquanto ia para o banheiro da suíte do quarto.

\- Eu também te amo, brother.

**Author's Note:**

> O meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/Lan_ChanHy  
> Vamos bater uns papos?
> 
> O meu Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/Lan_Chai  
> Pode mandar pergunta, eu respondo


End file.
